The Magician's Act
by dem bones
Summary: AU. Severus Snape was always skeptical of a magician's act but experiencing it is much more different than seeing it and as they say there are things that even deceive the eyes. HPSS slash


Title: The Magician's Act

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Humour

Pairing: HP/SS

Summary: Severus Snape was always skeptical of a magician's act but experiencing it is much more different than seeing it and as they say there are things that even deceive the eyes. HPSS

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: For the Ultimate OTP competition with the prompt: gemino and inspired by a prompt from 'Imagine your OTP' with the following scenario: Imagine your OTP at a magic show. Person A is the performer, and invites Person B to come up on stage as an unwitting volunteer. At the end of the show after somehow convincing Person B to get tied up for multiple tricks, Person A pulls them in for a smooch before allowing them to return to their seat.

Word count: 1,665

HPSS

Severus Snape was what one would refer to as a skeptic. Even after being raised up in the Wizarding World it never ceased to surprise him when there was some circus act who often wished to pass themselves off as mock-ups of a true wizard.

Severus had never been to a magic show and he'd like to think that was a good thing. He didn't need to know math to know they were cheap tricks of illusion but Dumbledore seemed oddly fascinated with the concept.

Unfortunately it was with little persuasion that Snape found himself outside some lunatic's humble abode.

There was a person standing outside the entrance with black and white paint on opposite sides of their face. Snape couldn't make out the person's gender.

'Whether it's a man or a woman is irrelevant.' He thought. A person who would dare do such a thing was likely a fop anyway, he grimaced inwardly.

"Come one and come all to Fenton's Fantabulous Magical Show. It will dazzle you, it will amaze you." The foppish person called out in an overly dramatic tone.

Snape walked inside the building ignoring the foppish being. Towards the front, Snape could see the tapestry near the front that was similar to a stage in a local theatre.

There were a couple of seats already taken in the front row.

'What person in their right mind would drop by this place willingly?' He asked inwardly before claiming a seat in the backrow. 'Better to drop by unnoticed.'

Snape waited patiently though he regretted that the wait felt alot longer than necessary.

'Just let this crummy show be done and over with.'

Towards the front, a thin man walked from the side wearing a black outfit which one might wear to a wedding. Among the get up he wore a black top hat which he removed from the top of his head.

The man in the front looked vaguely familiar though Snape couldn't really make out the person in the front.

A woman from the other side pushed a table towards the middle of the stage. It was possibly the only highlight as she looked quite sexy in her blue strapless dress that hugged her waist.

"For my first act, I need a volunteer to help me...from the audience."

Snape cringed.

"You there in the front."

A fair haired man with shabby robes walked up to the stage but there was no mistaken the magician had called Remus Lupin to the front of the stage.

It was rather obvious because he never seen a fair haired man that held scars like those on the side of their face and who wore shabby robes like Lupin did.

The magician removed his hat and set it on the table and waved his wand over it. It multiplied seven times before the magician set them apart from each other.

Digging through his pockets the magician took something out of his pocket.

"For my first act I'll be performing a trick where my guest will have to guess which hat holds the stone."

For the next part, the audience was quiet.

"Which hat do you want me to hide the stone?" The magician addressed his guest.

"The middle one." said Lupin looking a bit unsure.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

The magician pulled up the middle hat and placed the stone underneath the hat.

"Alright. Here goes."

Hats began to move as the magician began to shuffle the hats with his hands.

"Which hat has the stone?" The magician asked Lupin.

Lupin who had been paying close attention as the magician moved the hats thought it to be the one in the middle as that hat didn't seem to have moved at all.

In most cases, Snape wouldn't trust Lupin's judgement however with things like this. Scenarios where there was nothing to lose, Lupin was always honest and loathe to admit it quite smart when he put his mind to it.

The magician lifted the middle hat and the audience gasped. Was the stone not there?

Much to the desires of the crowd, all the hats were lifted until the audience began clapping once the rightmost hat was lifted revealing the stone.

'How pathetic, it's a simple trick of illusion yet the audience is decieved.' Snape thought.

The magician bowed and Lupin went to his seat.

"Now for my next trick, I will need another volunteer from the audience."

Much to Snape's surprise, the audience began to cheer and whistle with nearly all the people lifting their hands up with eagerness to volunteer. Pathetic...

"How about you in the back..."

"Me?" A man asked in the front of him.

"No, the man behind you."

Snape's eyes widened in horror.

"I'd rather not come up there if you don't mind." said Snape coolly.

The audience began to boo.

"Come on, everyone's counting on you. The next magic trick is supposed to be very good."

"No thank you."

"Come on now, don't be shy." The man next to him shoved him harshly on the back causing Snape to cough in surprise.

Grumbling Snape made his way to the front and much to his shock saw that the man on the stage was none other than Harry Potter.

"For my next trick, our guest will be tied up and locked in a large box that my assistant will provide."

"What? You'll do no such thing." Snape protested angrily.

Harry readily ignored him.

The woman from earlier came by with a large box and rope in hand. With Harry's help, she tied the ropes around his wrists.

Snape it seemed wasn't all too eager to step in the box.

"You seriously don't intend for me to sit in that do you?"

"Relax, you'll be fine." said Harry with a grin.

"Ropes? What kind of circus is this?" Snape sputtered as the woman all but shoved him in the box.

Harry placed the top on the box silencing him for the being and climbed on the boxin order to stand on it. Above him he held on to the curtain.

In a matter of minutes the curtain was dropped with Snape standing on the box with a grin on his face.

The woman assistant began to remove the lid off the box revealing Harry Potter bound with rope.

"Very amusing." He muttered under his breath. "I hope you know that I'll be getting my revenge."

Much to Snape's horror, the man seemed amused.

"Whatever." He scoffed before he turned to head back to his seat. What possible reason could Dumbledore have had to make him attend this stupid magic show with Harry Potter as the main attraction?

Suddenly he was pulled from behind into a hot kiss. The combination of lips and tongue had left Snape quite breathless. Harry Potter was surprisingly a good kisser.

"It's as people say, sometimes revenge is too sweet."

Snape pulled away feeling the heat ride up the back of his neck. Flustered, Snape quickly reclaimed his seat in the back.

As he took his seat, Snape felt something digging in his trouser pocket. Rummaging through his pockets he fished out a playing card that was a Jack of Diamonds.

'How did he-He didn't!' Snape thought angrily. How dare that man...he had been so focused on the kiss and hadn't even been aware of his true intentions. Snape looked on the back of the card in curiousity and found that there was writing on it.

'Wait for me after the show

~Harry

After the closing show, Snape waited for everyone to leave before he approached the front. Much to his irritation Lupin had remained as well.

Harry stepped out from behind the curtain in the front.

"So how'd you like the show, Remus?

"It was amazing, you had me fooled and I didn't suspect a thing."

"That's generally how it works."

"Why did you kiss Snape?"

"I believe that would be my question." Snape retorted.

"Fine, fine. I wanted to keep it a secret but I guess that'd be too much to ask."

"Well spill the beans, Potter."

"I have a fetish for men that look like evil overlords."

Snape looked skeptical.

"I think I see his point. right. I do have to admit with the way your robes hide your neck you do look like the evil overlord type."

"I don't want to hear it." Snape protested.

"How's Draco doing in the front?" Remus asked Harry.

"He's fine. It'll probably take several weeks before he can remove all the paint but I believe it will be worth it in the end."

Snape's lips curled upwards subconsciously.

"Is that a smile, Professor?"

Snape scowled soiling the moment.

"I'm wondering though how did you get your hands on so many hats? I was under the impression you only had one hat?"

"I just used the doubling charm."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought that the man had the skills to even use that spell.

"You mastered the gemino spell?"

"Yeah is it a problem, Severus?" asked Harry.

Snape flushed.

"I never gave you the permission to call me that." Snape snapped.

"Could it be that you don't even know how to cast that spell?"

"It's a hard spell to master." Snape retorted defensively.

"If you like I could teach you."

Snape folded his arms.

"Teach me? As if."

"Ah, come on. If you're going to refuse you could at least tell me to my face."

Snape turned and that's when Harry's lips captured his in a kiss. Snape pulled away.

"After all I don't want to have to tie you to a chair."

One could say that was also a magician's trick.


End file.
